1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to computing devices, mobile devices and methods for positioning, and more particularly, to vehicle locating devices and methods for locating a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and tablets, have become almost ubiquitous in today's life. With the prevalence of smart-phones, the portable electronic devices may execute many applications, such as surfing in the internet, video gaming, providing global positioning system (GPS) map, and so on. Henceforth, users usually keep their own portable electronic device with themselves, including going to different places for different activities by using vehicles, such as bicycles, motorcycles, automobiles and other transportation tools.
Just as finding a parking space is difficult, so is to remember the location of the parking space, especially in indoor or outdoor parking areas with hundreds or even thousands of vehicles parked within. Thus, it is desirable to devise a robust and automatic approach for remembering the vehicle parked location.